Galaxia's Wars: Rebirth of Sera
by Geothermal
Summary: Sera, once a proud Human world of a mighty empire. Now it lies forgotten, even to its inhabitants, their future currently bleak and broken. But now change has moved the flow of winds and the sky has heard their plea. The Sons of the Imperium will reunite with the lost Sons of Sera. A new dawn will come, one filled of life and hope. War will rise...and it will be glorious.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: _Good day to all of you readers, brothers, sister, friends, and others of the Realm of Fanfiction!_**

 ** _I am proud to present you lot with the first crossover of Galaxia's Wars and Gears of War franchise! I've been dying to start this now._**

 ** _A word of advice: New readers, I highly recommend you read my series Galaxia's Wars to get a better understanding of what in the Inferno's Plains this story is about. While you can choose not to, you won't then understand setting of this story and I'd rather not deal with the confusion._**

 ** _For my loyal followers, feel free to ignore the advice and apply holy promethium to this message~._**

 ** _As expected of any good fanfiction writer, I do not own anything here that belongs to GamesWorkshop, 343 Industries, and Epic Games except what is of my own creation. Those are mine._**

 ** _This is Rated M for obvious reason such as gore, bloodshed, questionable ethics and morals, sex (possibly) and very disturbing...details, etc. If you are not mature enough: DO NOT read this because I will not be responsible for your foolishness. _****_There will be scenes or ideals that you may find offensive or against your morals because this is the bleak future, so anything is possible._**

 ** _Now then, let the battle of CHAINSWORDS BEGIN!_**

* * *

 **Rebirth of Sera**

 **From Hell they Fall From**

* * *

 _Long ago in the time of the Age of Celestial Forges, in a great stellar cloud that would soon be known by Humanity as the Milky Way, a lone world was born in the leftover dust of its solar nebula. And like any world in the beginning of its infancy, it was one of fiery destruction and upheaval creation to be felt in the bones of the planet only once in its lifetime._

 _One that would continue for untold ages as entire continents were destroyed just as fast as they were formed and landmarks would appear, only to be shortly torn done quickly. The world was unforgiving and one that would grant a death of fire. But it would not last forever._

 _Then came the time when the core of the world would soon calm once its energies had been vastly depleted and the void cooled the heated surface to a cold rock. And as it cooled, the gravity of the world swiftly grabbed the quantities of gas pumped from its open vents and those surrounding it, condensing them until it formed a barrier around like a shell._

 _In dormancy the world stayed in until a stellar object, a shard of a great comet burned through the atmosphere and crashed into the ground, shattering in thousands of pieces. And each of these small pieces contained massive quantities of molecules that would soon form the bases of water and finally, proteins._

 _As the ages swiftly passed, great bodies of water were formed and slowly carved deeply through the rock into new surfaces and the heat of the parent sun vaporizing them to moisture. Rising into the air, the moisture would soon be trapped in the atmosphere and form the first clouds._

 _While this happened, the proteins were created and began the arduous process of bonding together in layers until shapes began taking form._

 _But the surface was a harsh world, storms of great power raged immensely above and tore anything that proved too weak to survive. Thus life burrowed deeply in the earth away from the impending awaiting in the skies into a new one. But even the deep was as harsh as the surface as little lived where the light could not touch. Most would not survive such a place for there was no nourishment to be found and death was their only means of escape, but not all failed to survive. For in the end, great worms born from the stone rose from the deepest bowels of planet._

 _Great beasts that carried no limbs but used their motion of their narrow long bodies to move and ones that reached unprecedented size that could live in such a harsh environment. For something of such size to exist, there must be nourishment and much of it. And very hungry were these worms._

 _But it was not flesh they sought to consume._

 _It was the bedrock of the world._

 _Thriving with such hunger, the worms of the deep consumed their way through the thick walls of the world with such intensity. Kilometers upon kilometers of tunnels were left behind in their wake as nothing stood in their pathway._

 _But in their wake, manure were left behind in the tunnels, the only physical sign of their former presence and through such a unlikely action, life sprung once more deep beneath the surface this time with the capacity to be supported._

 _Not long however, a rare occurrence rifled through their ranks of the great beasts that had never before been seen._

 _Three threads of a bloodline were born._

 _Three threads born larger, stronger, hungrier than any other worm._

 _Their skins paler than the earth around them._

 _They were greater than their brethren in all aspects._

 _At their height, they burrowed great tunnels and caverns of sizes never witnessed deep in the surface. Their actions birthed creatures of great proportions to populate the aftermath._

 _Before long, tunnels stretched throughout the heart of the world to reach every crest, with only the most hardened formations of stone resisting their efforts to be consumed._

 _The long peace under the surface and above would not last forever._

 _High in the sky where the blanketing void inhabited by endless number of luminescence stood idly above everything, gleams of light larger than anything else except the rising and falling sphere of glaring, light could be seen up there._

 _High in the sky did the gleams dance around each other across the void accompanied with flashes sprouting from themselves and either disappearing from existence or absorbing into another. A break in the tempo would appear often when a gleam absorbed one of the flashing lights and transformed into a brilliance, bathing the air with its light._

 _None on the surface and below could understand what the dancing gleams were and what they represented for it was a phenomenon that could not be deciphered nor understood._

 _A few rising spheres of glaring light passed before the dancing gleams finally ceased to be and faded from the sky. But not before leaving their mark behind._

 _Many rising passed before the world's sky lit up in fire and roar, its body punctured by blazing streaks of many sizes and shapes falling. The surface of the world buckled under the collisions of the streaks, the landscape changing to new forms including many of the tunnels collapsing under such power._

 _From the fallen stars emerged a luminescent fluid unknown to the world. Spilling out in great quantities, the fluid seeped through the fissures of the surface deep into the bowels of the planet. Lakes of all sizes were filled and rivers of variant lengths were formed in its wake, attaching itself to the world._

 _It would be hundreds upon hundreds of rising spheres of glaring light and the shifting of the skies' formation above the surface for the indigenous creatures of the deep to approach the glowing liquid, their curious instincts attempting to decipher what was before them._

 _Those of the more primordial mindset flinched back from the bodies of fluid and fled away, their bones warning them of an unknown danger close to it. Those however not controlled by their instincts did not feel any danger to them, stepped closer and breathed in the fumes emitting in the air._

 _In the beginning, the fluid harmed none that passed through or prowled nearby for much time. But as the time passed, many of the creatures began to feel their lungs burn and spew foul substances from their maws. Even the great worms were not spared from such fate for many had come in contact with the fluid many times or had unfortunately swallowed minor quantities while feeding._

 _Panic spread amongst most of the creatures who remained untouched for they did not understand what was happening and wished not to be part of it. But it was the great worms who suffered the most from the fluid. The ground shook in fury, the spasm of the dying worms collapsing many of their tunnels as they attempted to survive, but they did not._

 _One by one, the great worms died from their exposure to the fluid until only the three bloodline worms were the last, for they were too large to be infected and their bodies sturdy to be broken._

 _They knew they were last know of their kind, only they would be the only ones to remember the legacy of the deep. One last time they consumed through the crust of the world before finally stopping and settling down, their breathing slowing until it was almost nonexistent and their body shutting._

 _The three chose to go into a deep sleep, one that will ignore the passing of time for their minds until they would be ready to once more awake and travel under the surface of the world once more._

 _Eons passed as the creatures under the surface strayed away from the lakes of the luminescent fluid, knowing deep down the poison it carries should it be approached. Life evolved, both above and below to survive their environments._

 _New species were born and old ones were passed away to the winds of time, each one leaving their mark in stone._

 _The peace would however be broken once more when the sky opened up with fire and casted a looming shadow._

 _But it did not bring with it the promise of death, only change._

 _A great object, wrought of metal dug from the deepest core of a planet far away, glided down to the surface. Large pillars of fire and explosion spewed free from its sides, slowing down it's descend to the ground from the sky._

 _It did not come alone as more descended from the blanketing void, their massive forms casting looming shadows. Their very presence a herald of great, yet terrible change._

 _Thus landed the first Human colonists on the world dubbed Sera._

* * *

 **Unknown coordinates in Deep Space**

 **6.5XX.M36**

A monolithic object steadily glided through the unforgiving cold bite of the void, its aim unknown and its objective shrouded in mystery. It did not creak as the vacant void prevented sound from existing. It casted no shadow as the void had swallowed it and no light radiated from it for life had left the hull of the ship. It did not shift as the void carried nothing to change the face of it.

Alone it drifted without friend or foe, nothing for light-years to be seen, only the emptiness and glittering lights of stars.

A broken ship this was, its hull marred with countless scars from a mighty battle that had greatly favored its sole enemy and not itself nor its siblings.

Deep furrows could be seen digging through the thick hull of the spacecraft with the worst located in the back of its stern, its bulkheads nearly compromised from the loss of critical support. The left side of the bow visibly presented the aftermath of a precise weapon as it ceased to exist in the world and its upper deck housing the main batteries pocketed with several holes. Across the hull, the surface of the metal were marked with streams of burns indicating of something with advance, lethal heat.

The ship itself was badly scarred, it's once finely crafted hull now reduced to a mere shadow and its will sapped. Though one thing still remained untouched from the battle and it laid boldly inscribed on its flanks.

 _Wings of Fate ILC-08352_.

Its airlocks and hanger doors could be visibly seen opened and unsecured against the touch of the vacuum. Its outer decks were silent and empty, nothing but debris occupied the space. Nothing roamed these areas. But its inner decks and crisscrossing hallways contained another story.

Rows upon rows of armored suits lined the corridors and walls in deathly silence, their bodies completely immobile of any movement. Thin sheets of ice decorated their metal skin, their mortality shielded from the ravages of time. Their boots laid clamped tightly on the floor, their bodies spared from the effects of zero-gravity.

No warmth coursed through their frozen veins, no pulse of life ran through their body, no air left their lips, only frozen husks existed and the eerie silence.

The bridge of the ship however, shared a similar fate but contained different story.

The room was empty and dark, none of the terminals showed any signs of life nor any indication they had been used. In the center of the room sat a holo-table with its power offline.

Before long, blue sparks began lighting up in one of the panels lining the holo-table as the CPU processors struggled to reactivate after spending unknown number of years deactivated. After several trials, the panel succeeded in returning online followed by the rest of the holo-table.

In the corner of the device, an imaged frazzled for a moment as the software's struggled to bring it up before finally loading a holographic icon of the Imperium above the surface. The logo is quickly replaced with numerous holographic screens detailing countless runes as information is processed and translated and scrolled through.

The data flow quickly comes to a halt in one of the screens and the rest disappear as a series of flashing runes are selected and a holographic form of the ships communication devices is presented. Another screen pops up above the image and scrolls down rapidly through countless electron frequencies as several are immediately chosen and pulled off the list. The screen disappears as the selected frequencies are shifted next to the communication avatar, causing another screen to materialize containing compiling data of the device.

One by one, each of the frequencies flashed in a sequence that proved to fail to match the one the selected runes had. The trials continued until the third to last frequency flashed in synchronization with the runes and everything else on the holo-table except the two disappeared.

A new screen pops into view with short runes slowly flashing in the center surrounded by a rectangle as the data is registered and processed. Just as quickly as it appeared, the screen vanished with another taking its place and only containing a single wide rectangle box housing a thick line. Then it began playing with the thick line twisting into jagged patterns set to a synchronized movement.

Suddenly, a foreign dialect could be heard speaking through software, causing another screen to materialize next to it detailing countless runes arranged in appellations before scrolling through them all swiftly before halting above one.

The selected runes were drawn from the list and transferred to a new screen. Several boxes appeared around the runes displaying a lexicon of grammar, isogloss, alphanumeric and alphabetical characters, and phonetics.

The voice in the first screen suddenly turned to a scratching tone before shifting to something manageable for the software.

… _+The Pendulum Wars has reached new levels of casualties and devastation than what analysists have foreseen as the Union of Independent Republics launched a series of new attacks against the nation of Kashkur. As many have known, this action has prompt the Coalition of Ordered Governments to deploy the 6_ _th_ _Brigade composed of the legendary 26_ _th_ _Royal Tyran Infantry and the Sherrith Calvary under the command of General Brode to reinforce them. In a speech outside the House of Sovereigns, the Chief of the COG Defense Staff, General Markham-Armory has publicly announced that he would defend the people of Kashkur against the aggression UIR even if the costs would be high. Not long after this Chairman Dalyell held an emergency meeting with the Council of Sovereigns to discuss…+_

The signal was immediately cut off as a holographic map of the area was brought up with the icon of the Imperium in the center of it. More than two-thirds of the galaxy map is removed from view as the image is zoomed in until the icon and several runes labeled in numbers were left.

In a swift process, each rune was lifted and flashed as the CPU circuits ran their course until one of the runes was suddenly raised higher than the others. Immediately all the other runes vanished from the table with the selected one and the icon left behind.

The icon of the Imperium was replaced with the model of the _Wings of Fate_ as a screen popped in with scrolling data as sections of the ship were highlighted in red boxes in succession. The procedure continued for several seconds before another screen popped up containing thirteen large runes divided separately by four colons. These carried a variety of different forms while the digits of the last two on the far right were continuously switching to a different set every second in a repeatable sequence and slowly changing the ones on its left. Another set of runes appeared above the first one and these ones quickly shifted through countless forms until all of them halted simultaneously as the same one. Then without warning the last two runes synchronized in switching forms at the same time as the first ones.

The avatar of the ship was soon enlarged around the stern section, the four thrusters of the model being the main focus as more data flowed in. Red boxes marked themselves all over the engines as most suddenly flashed in deep red and were marked with X's except for two, which received green flashes but those were swiftly surrounded with flashing red data panels. But those were swiped aside and everything on the holo-table vanished suddenly.

On the stern of the _Wings of Fate_ , two of the four propulsion rocket motors began showing signs of warming up as the glow of heat could be faintly seen building up in the nozzles. Suddenly, streams of gaseous plasma silently erupted in the void from the two propulsions as the ship gracefully lurched forward. The ship slowly began picking up speed as the large hydraulic actuators attached to the nozzles vectored their position, slowly changing the direction of the warship's pathway towards the origin of the message.

Steadily it glided through the unforgivable cold bite of the void, its aim was known and its objective was now clear. It did not hum from the power of its reactor as the vacant void prevented sound from existing. It casted no shadow as the void continued swallowing it and no light radiated from it for it could not bring out enough life on its hull. Shifted it did as it now had the ability change its face.

Alone it continued to drift without friend or foe, nothing for light-years to be seen, only the emptiness and glittering lights of stars.

A broken ship it still was, its hull marred with countless scars from a mighty battle that had greatly favored its sole enemy and not itself nor its siblings.

And deep in the corridors compromising the structure of the warship, where the countless statues of frozen suits stood in everlasting attention without any life. Their surfaces covered in sheets of ice like a shell.

And unnoticed by the rest of the world, in the uncompromising integrity of the ice, a small crack silently formed.

* * *

 ** _Now for any of you who are very curious and before disputes can break out I will say this._ **

**After *takes a deep breath* _reviewing many of the...ah...theories that have been rampaging through the Gears of War franchise regarding many...touchy subjects, I've come to a conclusion of my own through research and consideration on the Locust. They_ *gazes with a serious expression* _... will be set as an ancient species._**

 ** _Before any of you cry "But what about the New Hope Research Facility?" Yes it will still have a connection to the Locust but not in the way Epic poorly made with... her (whose name shall not be mentioned) regarding their origins. Because lets be honest here, that place could not have had the numbers to sprout what amounts to millions of those grubs unless all this time they had the ability to breed like rabbits jacking in summer heat! Not to mention _*spoilers* _the city of Nexus looks too old to be a century and I know that because I've taken Archaeology and it looks ancient with new stuff crammed to keep it together. So unless humanity built it long ago and promptly forgot about it or something else did and died out for no good reason, the Locust are old._**

 ** _Criticism_** ** _is welcomed but hate is expressionlessly forbidden._**

 ** _Review for the glory of writing!_**

 ** _Until next time folks! The Emperor Protects._**


	2. Chapter I

**The Burning Sky**

* * *

 **Jacinto City**

 **Jacinto Plateau, Tyrus – Gale of Spring, 13 A.E.**

Somewhere in an old facility, a dimly lit room housed a man in uniform who was taking his afternoon naps during his shift at the controls. His chest heaved up and down, breathing slowly under the minor thrum of electronics next to him. Surrounding him in the large room were various sizes of monitors displaying features of Sera's orbital plane from satellites alongside their coding. One of the monitors suddenly beeped in a rather loud tone, causing a snort to leave the young man.

"What is it this time..." he groaned tiredly, raising his left hand to rub his dry eyes. Stretching his body, he felt some of his limbs pop after sleeping in a chair and stared blankly at the offending monitor, his face void of expression.

Pressing several keys in the large keyboard, the monitor immediately displayed a line graph representing the layers of the planet's atmosphere alongside the orbital features showed an object descending.

The man groaned once more and ran a hand through his messy brown hair at what his eyes were seeing. "Another malfunctioning satellite coming down? This is too early for me..." he muttered under his breath and looked through the compiling stream of data before something caused him to rub his eyes in uncertainty.

"Wait…this isn't right," he shook his head to clear the fog in his mind and blinked several times. Pressing more keys, he opened up more data feeds in the monitor until his suspicions were confirmed. The object had no coding.

Readjusting his place in the chair to something more comfortable, he scrolled down to another panel and activated scans from adjacent satellites. What he saw unhinged his jaws, the object was no satellite falling from the sky, it was something else and it was _huge_! "What the hell is this?"

Turning back to the graph, he reviewed the information detailing the pathway of the object and looked back several hours ago, just when he had fallen asleep. He didn't like what he saw and knew this was bigger than he could handle. Reaching out with his right arm, he pulled a microphone next to him. "Brayden, you need to get up here."

"What Callum?" A voice called from an intercom the size of a Thrashball next to him. "Is it something in high orbit?"

"I don't know what to tell you, man," Callum responded as he scrolled through more information. "But we have something…unidentified!"

"WHAT?"

"Move your ass over here and help me!" the young man shouted in unbridle excitement. "The satellites actually have something! It came from outside of Sera's orbit!"

The intercom suddenly produced spikes of sound, the man Callum had spoken to obviously thrown his microphone down in a hurry. Moments later, the distant doors opened behind him and another young man with a shorter haircut and a slightly darker complexion ran next to him, his eyes glued to the screen. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but look at the size of that thing," the formerly tired man directing his partner's attention to another, a smaller monitor displaying stats scanned from multiple satellites. "Whatever it is, it's definitely not a meteorite…its fucking huge for sure!"

"What's its size?"

Callum looked back closely at the stats. "The scans are showing that the object is…almost two thousand and six hundred meters. It's showing hollow signs of reinforced titanium and two other unknown alloys…it's a goddam fortress!" Turning to face his partner, he noticed Brayden sitting to his right typing away in another keyboard. "This…this _thing_ was constructed."

Typing in the selected keys in, Brayden activated the largest monitor in the room, one specifically designed to capture high-quality pixels in a video. Fumbling a bit in the controls, he linked the screen to several satellite cameras, giving them a live view of Sera's low orbit where the objected had been identified to be located. He checked the screen for the codes of each satellite they were using from the frames.

It didn't take long before the entire screen was eclipsed by the massive form of the first spaceship they had ever witnessed in their lives flew past them. The sight was enough to cause their jaw to fall open as more details of the object became clearer. Lining the hull of the spaceship were all manners of weapon batteries, some reaching sizes that were larger than an Assault Derrick. Massive doors sealed shut could be seen in the hulls that looked as though they could house King Ravens and windows that appeared incredibly thick. All telltale signs of an advanced technology that was beyond their imagination.

There was one detail that was all too visible for them to not notice and those were the scars. The ship was decked out with damages that unsettle reminded the two young men of the conditions of cities struck by the Hammer of Dawn counterstrike. Only after it had passed did the camera of the selected satellite turn and follow its progress towards the surface of Sera.

"Track the ship," Callum demanded as Brayden looked back at him and nodded, returning his attention to the screen and typing in more commands. "I'll get a call out. Time it and record as much data as you can before I can present it to the higher ups! Colonel Hoffman needs to see this."

Only minutes had passed since the call had been made before a major ran down the darkened hall and barged into the room to interrogate them. Questions were made and answers were formed until the major was left with wanting more answer than the two young men could possibly give him.

"I can't just present this kind of information on the simple basis of 'it just appeared out of nowhere' to Hoffman himself!" the major growled, staring at the frozen images of the ship displayed on the various monitors. "An object of non-Seran origin will soon be crashing down on the surface of our world, contains markings of intelligent design, and from what you're telling me we have no data-"

Brayden coughed slightly, "I've tracked it back to about three hours. The object was nearby when the gravity of Sera grappled with it and-"

"I don't need you to tell me physics, son." The major scolded him. "What I don't understand Is how something of that size manages to appear from the cosmic space and was detected by our satellites. Without any of us noticing until now?"

At this question, both privates glanced at one another. The job was one that never carried any excitement, allowing one to spend his hours sleeping and the other to have plenty of time to watch sexy girls lap dance nude in all their glory on the computer screens meant for space observation only.

"I can guess technical difficulties affecting the system sir," Callum stated, keeping his face devoid of expression.

"You're telling me 'technical difficulties' had us lose track of an object many times the size of a _Raven's Nest_ class helicopter carrier for almost two hours and a half or more before it caught our attention?" the major asked with visible displeasure. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Hey! It's a long fucking job for us!"

"I'll tell you what a long job-"

"That's enough Major Carr," a gruff, well-built voice called from outside the doors behind them. The two privates immediately stood at attention, their hands at their sides and their backs straight. Carr followed suit but turned sideways to present the two to an arriving Colonel Hoffman. Emerging from the darkness of the hallway, the aged commander stepped inside the room. A hard built face with years carved into the skin and cold brown eyes staring at the souls of each one before approaching and saluting respectfully. The three men responded back equally. "At ease men. It has come to my attention that you have something to show me…a hunk of metal I take it?"

"Yes, sir." The two men stepped aside, allowing the Colonel a perfect view of the massive spaceship.

"What do you have on this object then? It doesn't look like an H.O.D. satellite falling to its demise." Hoffman inquired, inspecting the image. His eyes took in every detail he saw on the ship without overlooking anything. He noticed a section on the ship proudly bearing words of an unknown writing in bold, white letters. He was very intrigued by this discovery. "Why had the systems taken so long to track its descent?"

"A glitch was found in the satellite software that prevented its discovery earlier until it was cleared." The Major lied casually. The two young men's eyes widened slightly at the fact their officer covered their neglected ass from their Colonel himself. Whether Hoffman noticed the little lie or not, he didn't bother acknowledging it.

"How long until the object enters the atmosphere of Sera?"

Callum looked at one of the monitors detailing scripts of new information. "Atmospheric entry should be occurring in the next thirty to forty minutes.

"Can you find where it will land?"

"Judging by its trajectory, it will land south just outside the boundaries of the Jacinto Plateau."

"Well shit, the Locust will be wanting to swarm this once it comes smacking down on their ceiling." Hoffman retorted dryly at the news. "Major Carr!"

"Sir!"

"I want you to keep an eye on this hulk of metal and keep me informed of any changes that occur. I want to know the moment it lands and the exact place it does. Is that clear?"

"I understand Colonel." The Major replied.

"Good." He stated and turned to walk out of the room. "If you excuses me I have men to send on a chase.

 **… … …**

Fifteen minutes later.

"Your mission will be to touch down at the landing zone of the unidentified object once it enters our atmosphere," Hoffman shouted over the rotating wings of a King Raven. "Since it will land outside of Jacinto Plateau, you can expect the place to soon be filled with those angry grunts faster than you can piss yourself."

Walking next to him were three Gear squad leaders of Omega-Two, Beta-Three, and Epsilon-One squads. "You're to secure the wreckage until reinforcements traveling through Ilima arrive in convoys to fortify the area until we can decide what to do with it later. Got it?"

"Understood Colonel." The three men responded at once.

"C.I.C. will keep in contact with and feed you the progress of the object until it hits. After that, you're on your own. Good hunting boys." With that out of the way, Hoffman turned around walked out of the helipads to the command center.

Looking at each other, the helmets of the three nodded at one another before splitting up to their respective transport holding their squads.

Sergeant Alexis Ward stepped in the troop bay of the helicopter containing his seven-man squad, call sign Beta-Three. "Pilots! Lift us up in the air now and go!"

Receiving only a respective grunt from the pilot, he felt the rotors whirl faster than until he felt the hull thrum and shake slightly as the machine rose into the air. Wanting to keep himself steady, he gripped one of the many handholds hanging from the ceiling and stared out from the bay as Jacinto City lower below his view and began shrinking the farther they went.

It did not take long until they exited the boundaries of the city and surroundings were now the wild landscape they came to appreciate every time they looked outside, knowing this was only a fragment of what remained of their beautiful world. Once they left the plateau, however, it would soon become a rarity for them.

Looking back to inspect his squad he could see Corporals Camden Dunn, Devon Hicks, and Masen Reid standing up with each having an arm gripping a handhold, all three (including himself) Pendulum veterans who have fought together for many years since the Battle of Aspho Fields. All four were brothers by battle and would gladly die for each other.

Camden Dunn was reserved man, always being the last to any decision or conversation in the squad but for something reason swift in the battle. He had black hair and brown eyes with a light skin tone, a trait shared commonly by those who came from Halvo Bay. Like many Gears, he held a great distaste for the Locust, having not forgotten the many friends he had lost to those fiends since the opening moments of Emergency Day including his only brother in the family. He was very much determined to see the end of the war and return back to his home and help rebuild to its once pristine beauty that he and many had grown up in.

Next was Devon Hicks, a tanned man with grim visage from a grenade that had blown up closely in his face during the Pendulum Wars when he was younger. His once brown hair and green eyes, vibrant with energy previously now having dulled over the years. He was a solemn man, never having forgiven COG for ordering the infamous Hammer of Dawn counterstrike that left most of Sera burning in the aftermath, his entire family alongside his birth city Char reduced to ashes. It was years later he came to an understanding that it was a terrible but necessary sacrifice, but he could never still forget it.

The last eldest squad member was Masen Reid, a wiry man with short black hair and dark brown eyes and an outspoken member of the squad. He was as cautious as he was helpful in tasks. Ever since the appearance of the Locust horde and the emergence of their tactics, he had come to never trust his surrounding unless he was somewhere fortified or knew there were no enemies nearby that could sneak up on him. Like Devon, he came from Char when he joined the Gears.

Sitting in one of the seats was Private Leo Bowers, he was one of their newest members by four years. He was a Caucasian man from the city of Tollen with thinly cut of brown hair and constantly with a suspicious gleam in his green eyes promising trouble in the future. He was both a witty and outspoken man with many words, even if they were all filled with Locust shit and constantly give everyone around him the constant urge to punch him in the face whenever he opened his obnoxious mouth. Not that he never deserved any of them. Even then, he was still a reliable soldier who would get the job done and that was what Ward only needed from him.

Sitting next to him was Private Aaron Howell, a black hair fellow with a light tone of skin and brown eyes, he was one of the largest man Ward has seen in his life and the strongest in the squad alongside the second oldest member since the start of the Emergency Day. He was an assertive and proud man, coming from a long line of soldiers in his family from Ephyra. Ever since the fall of his birthplace, he had been withdrawn from others, including his own squad which no one blamed him for. The man was still mourning the loss of his family ever since but fortunately, he had been showing a progress of leaving his shell.

Looking at the last member of squad Beta-Three was the only female Gear in the team, something that has resulted in Bowers receiving several punches. Going by the name of Valarie Abbott, she joined up around the same time as Bowers and came from Jacinto City. She was women of a light complexion, blond hair tied in a ponytail that hung out from her helmet and soft blue eyes. Valarie was a fairly built woman that still retained much of her lithe body, making it easy for enemies to be fooled into thinking she was physically weak. A valuable fact that Hicks, unfortunately, learned the hard way. She was pleasant women to have around for the squad although she had quite the devoted attitude to her squad and liked to think that the only reason the squad had not died by now was because she had made sure they didn't. It didn't help that she was their medic.

As for himself, Ward was a born leader but ambitious at times and guarded most of the time. Granted not as great as Hoffman himself -that man is a legend- but sure as heck knew how to lead a squad to victory. He's a tall man with black hair shaved short like most COG soldiers and brown eyes with a light, dark skin tone. Like Howell, he too came from Ephyra and wished to be able to see his home restored to its former glory of the capital city of Tyrus and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. But he knew that was a fleeting dream that he would probably never see in his lifetime ever.

"Ward, what's our mission going to be?" Asked Dunn from his place. Even with a helmet on, Ward knew he had a curious gleam in his eyes.

"An unidentified object has entered our atmosphere and is due to land somewhere south of our current position in the next twenty minute or more. They say it is some spaceship built outside of Sera, it came from the cosmos." Announced Ward to everyone. "Beta-Three alongside squads Omega-Two and Epsilon-One are charged to survey the wreckage if any remain and keep it free from the hands of the Locust until reinforcements arrive from Ilima to secure it."

Hearing his words, everyone's heads lifted at the mention of 'spaceship' and 'keep from Locust'.

"For real? A fucking spaceship?" Bowers stated in disbelief. "Command has got be drunken off their asses like unwashed Stranded?" In response, Reid lifted his hand and cuffed in the back of the head, inciting a yelp from him.

"No joke, we are going to be dealing with something that beyond us and hopefully, we might have a chance to find something that will turn this war around in our favor."

Everyone became silent at his words, contemplating the possible chance that just finally, _finally_ they could see the end of the war and the reassurance that everyone _-even the dead-_ can finally find the peace they had been yearning for years.

 **… … …**

Thirty miles from Corren city –Twenty minutes later

For the fifty-sixth time, Ward looked out from the King Raven and gazed into the sky once more for any sign of the object. Just moments ago, C.I.C. radioed them to inform them that the object had successfully breached most of the atmospheric layers and was approaching close to their position.

"I see it, Ward. To our left!" Shouted Valarie as she pointed at the specific sky. The rest of her squad crowded next to her to see it for themselves and their eyes widen in awe.

Falling from the sky was the mammoth of a ship they had been waiting in anticipation for since they first heard about it. They could see the fiery heat that was building around from the entry into the atmosphere although oddly, it seemed to be forming a very wide cone around the object with the appearance it wasn't touching it.

To their surprise, large bouts of flames erupted from the sides of the ship, dramatically decreasing its descent speed from 'molecular-smashing' to 'earth-smashing' instead.

" _Alright you chumps, hold on to something because it's coming in hard and fast!"_ Warned the co-pilot to the members of Beta-Three squad. Heeding his advice, they all held onto something when the object finally landed.

The ship crashed into the earth with a tremendous, seismic explosion with flickers of blue light surrounded the entire object for several seconds before winking out from existence. A horrible sound of stone and metal scrapping with each other filled the air, causing many of the Gears to flinch back in pain in their ears.

Minutes passed as the ship plowed through the landscape for miles, leaving behind a deep trench in its wake before finally slowing down until it came to a complete halt. Wade looked out from the side of the King Raven to get a good view of it and determine where to land before he found one.

"Pilot, land us as close as you can to its right flank!" He ordered to the cockpit through the radio. An acknowledging 'sir' was heard back before he felt the helicopter shift to the side as it rapidly approached the fallen ship.

The tiny fleet of King Ravens circled around wreckage until the desired area to land was found and descended. Waiting until the retractable mid-mounted wheels made contact with the soft earth, Gears jumped from their transports with their guns raised.

"Beta-Three squad, secure the perimeter on this flank with Epsilon-One and Omega-Two, Move! Move!" Barked Wade to his squad. Following his orders, the squad spread alongside the other two for any hostiles in the vicinity of the wreck.

"Everything is clear sir!" Shouted Dunn from the side. Luck seemed to be with them since no Locust had jutted out their brittle heads from the ground. Ward hoped that if there were any tunnels underneath them, they had collapsed from the pressure of the mysterious ship's crash. If it did, it would certainly allow them much needed time to dig in before any imminent pissed Locust forces surfaced.

"Beta-Three squad, move towards the wreckage and deploy your bot!" Commanded the squad leader of Omega-Two. "Find an entrance or make one quickly!"

Nodding his head, Ward looked towards their depowering King Raven. "Mack, deploy and search for an opening!" At his command, a J.A.C.K. bot detached itself from the fuselage of the helicopter and hovered towards the hull of the ship. Producing some whirring's sounds and electronic beeps, the machine settled down to work scanning the surface for any potential openings.

"…*whistle*….Damn, that is one big ass ship I've ever seen. I could probably see Ephyra if I stood on the top of this thing!" Bowers observed as his eyes traced its surface. Ward couldn't agree more with him, the ship alone could have been used to house an entire city district or more if it wanted to. Not to mention the military potential if this thing could be reactivated or something along the lines.

Suddenly, Mack let loose some sequences of beeps, signaling he found a potential entrance into the ship. Hovering next to a pair of sealed doors in the hull, an arm reached out from the chausses with a blowtorch attached and began cutting through the edges of the frames. A small screen lowered from below the J.A.C.K. unit and displayed a message, causing Ward to move closer to read it.

++Door Frames are thicker and stronger according to preliminary analysis. Cutting saw incapable of breaching surface. Blowtorch is required. Will take time to breach through the metal++

Ward sighed at the news. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by this revelation –this was a ship that traveled through the cosmos, of course, the metal will be pretty strong- but inside, he had secretly been hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Bad news everyone." He announced to all ears. "The doors are proving to be much harder for Mack to breach through. It'll be a while before he is successful. We'll have to camp out and wait."

Grumbles could be heard from many of the Gears as they took idle glances to their surroundings for any hints of emergency holes threatening to form. Even though the ship had crashed in a plain and any clumps of trees had been knocked down, ensuring they couldn't be ambushed without warning. It was still uncomfortable for many to be outside the safety of the solid plateau that made digging for the Locust a living nightmare.

If any showed up, he hoped they were just scouts or small parties curious about the commotion above. But experience had taught him before to not place his faith in moments like this, the Locust never aimed to please anyone.

 **… … …**

On hour later

Mack made some excited beeps, finally turning off its blowtorch after cutting through the final edge of the doors. Four Gears from Epsilon-One gripped or shoved crowbars in the crack where the two doors met and heaved at once. The doors groaned in protest of the treatment and tried to us the hinges to prevent any unregistered movement. Thanks to Mack cutting them enough to weaken them, the hinges bent or loosened from their position from the pressure, allowing the doors to slide apart with minimum trouble.

Two more Gears from Omega-Two rushed past the others and aimed their Lancer Assault Rifles straight at the darkened corridor, ready for any hostiles to appear. Both men activated flashlights hooked to their helmets, causing their surroundings to light up whenever their beams flashed them.

Everyone else stood behind the two and gaze down in the endless corridor, none of them making a sound.

"Sooooo…hehe…any volunteers to enter this hulk?" Offered a Gear from Epsilon-One, hoping to lighten the mood.

It failed for obvious reasons.

Glaring at the offending man, Ward stretched his neck to the side, feeling some of his bones and joints pop and making his decision, "Squad Beta-Three will enter and explore the ship. All others will stay back and guard our backs against Locusts that may try and take this from us."

The other two squad leaders were surprised by his declaration but nonetheless accepted without a problem. None of them were in a particular hurry to enter wreckage anyway.

"Reid and Howell, you two take up the vanguard of the group while Dunn, Abbott, Mack and I will move as the mid-guard. Bowers and Hicks will take the rearguard and cover our backs once we move deeper into the ship. Understood?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Good then, Beta-Three squad move forward!" With that order, the whole squad entered the corridor past the two Gears who had stepped aside to allow them room. Flashlights were activated to illuminate the corridor, allowing them to see the wide corridor filled with sprawled metal crates, serving as obstacles to where they were heading and notice other pathways branching off from the main they were in. They ignored those and continued forward, filing them for later exploration once the main convoy arrived with backup.

Minutes passed as the group moved deeper into the ship, their eyes taking in everything they could see in the corridor ranging from just the smooth surface of the hull to what appeared to be symmetrical runes etched on the surfaces. What they meant or represented they didn't know but they anyway had Mack scan them for documentation for the guys in DRA to study.

"Ward, look at this," Dunn called from the front.

Moving closer to see what Dunn might have found, he focused his flashlight down the hallway and saw what he meant.

Humanoid armor suits, dozens of them lined on both sides of the wall like silent statues. The whole squad came to a complete halt at the sight of them, raising their Lancer rifles and aim directly at their torsos. Not a single armor suit reacted to the display of hostility, that's if they even noticed at all.

Looking at his squad, he gently moved his Lancer forward, indicating to the rest move up. With reluctance, the squad followed behind him until they became face to face with their visors. Looking at one of the suits himself, Ward could see the composition of the armor didn't appear that different to the standard issued COG armor with the exception that it appeared more streamlined, advance, sealed and the plates thicker with larger shoulder pads. Around the belt of the suit, he could see magazines contain unknown ammunition alongside cylinders and large pouches bulging with supplies. A glint of light on the right side of the hip drew his eyes, noticing a short holster that could fit an oversized Snub pistol containing a thick metal device with a hilt of some kind poking out in the air.

Once major trait of the armor was the presence of an ingrained a golden two-headed bird with an incomplete ring around and the stance of a fearsome predator in the chest piece. This was accompanied by tiny runes that looked to have been carved into the metal surface found in the edges of the armor. He was very confused as what they meant and why they were there.

Don't get him wrong, he knew of many Gears who wrote mottos, oaths and that sort of on their armor like an announcement of their thoughts, but never had he seen one that was illustrated artistically and felt like it carried… _power_ in its design. He wasn't sure whether to like this or not.

His musings were cut off from the sound of loud tapping next to, for a brief moment he thought one of the armor suits awoke and twisted his towards the direction.

To his relief and irritation, none of them were at fault. Rather it was Bowers making some entertainment for himself by tapping roughly with the muzzle of his Lancer at one of the helmets. "Bowers! What the fuckin' hell are you doing?"

At the mention of his name, he stopped what he was doing and turned to face Ward. "I was checking to see if anyone was home in the metal head."

"Are you for real, you moron?" Abbott hissed to him. "What if the damn thing is asleep and you just woke it up?" She followed with a harsh cuff to the back of the helmet, causing a stuttered yelp from him.

"Oh com'on Abbott, it didn't react when I was doing it. It has got to be a heavy sleeper for sure or it's just off." He whined to her, trying to make her feel guilty for hitting him.

She rolled her eyes underneath the helmet at his unnecessary complaining and chose to ignore him. Seeing that she wasn't paying any kind of attention to her, he gave up with a heavy sigh and stepped away from the armor.

All the Gears failed to notice the fingers of the suit twitch several times.

Pleased to see that Bowers will no longer be a problem in the ship, he was about to notify them to move on when a vibrating 'clang' reverberated in the corridor they were in. The entire squad halted with whatever they were doing and swiftly raised their Lancers at both openings of the corridor, their lights moving everywhere as they twisted their heads to find the source of the sound.

Not a moment later, the sound repeated three more times consecutively around them, causing them to become worried. Placing a finger on the communicator in his right ear, he opened up the radio.

"This is Beta-Three squad requesting-aaargh!" His words were immediately cut off as an armored fist smashed into the side of his helmet followed with a foot connecting with his abdominal.

The rest of the squad turned to see their Sergeant crash into the wall before the nearest humanoid suits leaped from their places at them. "Engage all hostiles!" Shouted Dunn to the rest of his squad.

Dunn whipped his Lancer towards the nearest one and pulled the trigger of his rifle. The gun managed to fire off two bullets before the humanoid suit rushed forward and grabbed the barrel, violently lurching it up. The two quickly began grappling with one another as the Lancer exploded in action, unloading its clip into the ceiling and lighting up everything around them.

Abbott suddenly felt an arm wrap around her neck and left arm and squeezed it, cutting off her flow of oxygen. Gasping at her neck with her free hand in surprise and fear, she aggressively jutted her head back, smacking the helmet with the one holding her but failing to dislodge its hold on her.

Twisting the right after hearing a gasp, Bowers' eyes widened at the state Abbott was in and rushed to help her. His eyes glanced to the side and he tipped to the left side to avoid a charging humanoid suit but failed to notice the one on his left swing its left leg in a roundhouse kick, catching the weaponized foot in the chest and knocking out all of his air from his body. The charging one jumped towards him with its right arm cocked back before driving its fist into his helmet, throwing him to the floor with stars flying everywhere in his vision.

Hicks, who had been standing the closest to the humanoid suits was quickly introduced to a fist ramming into his abdominal, causing him to double over. He then felt a pair of hands grip the sides of his armored torso and in an instance of amazing strength, violently tossed him into the ceiling. He felt the back of his head throb in pain and dizziness along with his back before gravity took over and forced him back to the floor with no respite.

Reid was greeted with a fist to the face, snapping his head back with a groan from the racket in the helmet from the blow alone. He suddenly felt his feet be swept from underneath him and fall. At the same time, as he fell back mid-air, he felt a hand grab his right leg and pull him back, drawing him closer to one of the humanoid suits cocking its arm back drastically. _'This is going to hurt…'_ He thought to himself.

Moving at speeds that betrayed its appearance, the humanoid swung its arm down and smashed its fist into his helmet, smacking him down to the floor and knocking the lights out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Howell managed to fight back briefly thanks to his larger size, allowing him to catch one of the humanoids by the collar of the back plate and throw it to the wall head-first. He immediately swung his Lancer around and unloaded the clip at one humanoid rushing towards him on his left flank. To his surprise and growing panic, an energy barrier of some sort materialized where the bullets were striking, leaving the target unharmed. Before he could do anything, another humanoid rushed from behind and slammed his back with both armored fists held together followed with the first one that he had been shooting at previously to drop-kicking him in the stomach.

The humanoid holding on to Abbott suddenly arched its back, pulling her with it until her feet were no longer touching the floor. Before she could struggle harder, it quickly squeezed the pressure on her harder until her flow of air was entirely cut off and she felt her mind become unconscious, becoming limp in its arms.

Shifting his stance a bit, Dunn managed to shove his opponent back and kicked the humanoid in the chest. Unperturbed by the blow, the humanoid thrust forward with its arm towards his Lancer but he pulled the gun back and raised it high. Flicking switch on the Lancer, the small variable torque motor built into the rifle roared to life as the chainsaw bayonet activated, its carbide-tipped blades spinning ready to rend apart flesh.

Charging forward, he took the humanoid by surprise with his sudden action, allowing him to close the distance and swing his rifle down in a sideways cut to the shoulder. The bayonet's teeth struck the armor of the humanoid, causing a high-pitch screech accompanied with sparks to announce the action as the blades slowly sliced through the titanium metal.

Bowers groaned, feeling pain everywhere in his body, only to stop when he felt something tap harshly on his helmet. Looking up, he could see one of the humanoids kneeling next to him and glaring with his Lancer in its hand, the muzzle resting next to his head. Staring curiously at it, there was something familiar with it. _'Wait…was not that the one I had tapped…oh, fuck me.'_

Almost as if it had been listening to his thoughts, the humanoid cocked its free arm back and swung it, delivering a satisfying side cut to the face. Knocking the unfortunate Gear to the realm of dreams.

Dunn managed to keep his chainsaw bayonet cutting for short moment before the humanoid uppercut him, forcing him to cease and pull back. It took a moment to inspect the damage it had received on the shoulder, noting that the teeth had managed to sink a few centimeters.

Shaking his head, Dunn took a moment to compose himself before once more raising his Lancer for another attack. Seeing this, the humanoid stopped its inspection and reached down to its left hip to grip a hilt held in a holster with its left hand. Pulling the object out, he was about to scoff at the short bulky piece attached to it when his throat constricted at the sight of the object unfolding and expanding before his eyes. In just a few seconds, the object a transformed into a sleek case displaying a belt of serrated teeth. A press of a rune in the hilt caused the weapon to suddenly roar as the blades began spinning down a direction like a chainsaw.

He stared at the sword-like chainsaw in disbelief and looked back at his bayonet, his head churning with emotions such as envy (chainsaw envy?). _'You have got to be shitting me! He has a fucking chainsaw sword?'_

Before he could do anything he felt a blunt object strike his head from behind, causing him to black out and fall flat on the floor unceremoniously.

 **… … …**

The head of a Gear standing near the entrance to the ship perked up at the echoing sound of a Lancer rifle discharging. "Santino, there's weapons firing in the hulk!"

The identified sergeant Santino rose up from his seating position in alarm. "Are you positive?"

"The sound of Lancer firing is unmistakable. Any of us could recognize anywhere."

Cursing under his breath, Santino placed a hand to the right side of his helmet to radio them. "Squad Beta-Three, this is Sergeant Santino of Epsilon-One calling. What is your status?" Rather than hearing the voice of the sergeant, all he could hear the grunting and sound of a brawl occurring in the background. "This is Sergeant Santino calling in. Squad Beta-"

"Tremors in the ground! The Locust are digging up here!" Cried a Gear rising from the ground in a panicking voice.

"Fucking hell!" He swore at the news. "Pilots, get your fucking asses in the air and start popping their ugly heads the moment they come out! Everyone else, get inside the breach!" Gears rushed from their previous positions as the rotors of the King Ravens began picking up tempo. The tremors in the ground were soon increasing in strength until sections of the ground were shaking loosening dirt.

The first King Raven had barely cleared the ground when the patch of earth exploded in the air as the armored, imposing form of a Corpser broke through the surface. The beast let loose a terrifying roar while it raised its bony claws in the air as dozens of Locust Drones poured from the emergency hole.

The rising King Raven twisted slightly, presenting its broadside as one of the gunners gripped the mounted Chain Gun and aimed at the small horde of Locust. Pressing the trigger, the six revolving barrels began spinning until high-caliber rounds were spewing from the muzzles in a rippling roar.

The Corpser screeched in pain as the powerful rounds tore through its unprotected limbs and body accompanied with inhuman screams from Drones ripped apart in the hail storm. Moments later, a second emergency hole was formed by another Corpser through the surface several meters to the right of the first followed with a third on the left, setting loose more Locust.

Santino raised his Lancer rifle and pressed the trigger, causing the muzzle to explode in bursts of light and flame as the bullets tore the torso of a Grenadier open, exposing the raw flesh underneath it to the elements and killing it. "Get into the ship! Now, NOW!"

"BOOM!"

Suddenly, the last King Raven that had just been lifting up was struck on the side by a grenade. The explosion throwing the helicopter off-balance, allowing it to tip over and cause its spinning blades to slice into the earth.

Diving to the side, Santino looked to see a Boomer trudge from the emergency hole it had crawled from and stare at the helpless fallen King Raven twisting around with its rotors digging into the ground before lifting its Boomshot Grenade Launcher and aim. "BOOM!"

The next grenade caught the helicopter in its fuselage, resulting in it the machine detonating in a shower of flaming metal as one of the rotor blade's pieces sailed in the air and nearly skewered a nearby Gear.

By now most of the Gear had retreated into the wreckage and began laying down covering fire for the ones that had still not entered while the surviving two King Ravens circled overhead firing their main armaments at the Corpsers and any clumped groups.

"C.I.C., this is Epsilon-One calling in, we under Locust attack at the location of the Alpha-Site." Shouted Santino in his radio while rushing into the entrance and firing his Lancer blindly behind him. "A King Raven is down and two Gears injured. Status of squad Beta-Three is unknown after entering the wreckage but sounds of Lancer fire has been heard. The Locust have opened three emergency holes with three Corpsers and are pouring a shit load of the grubs. We need those reinforcements right about now!" He vaulted over a crate and took cover behind it and attempted to perform an active reload to his weapon.

"Goddamn fuckin' piece-of-shit!" He cursed as the clip jammed itself in the lower receiver of the Lancer and began smacking it to loosen it.

" _Squad Epsilon-One, reading you loud and clear. The requested reinforcements have already left the premises of Ilima and are moving necessary speeds towards your position. E.T.A. of the convoy to Alpha-Site is less than an hour without delay."_

"Shit, that's too long! We won't survive that long unless we play cat-and-mouse with the Locust in the ship." He argued back. "Do we have clearance for an H.O.D. strike?"

" _Negative Epsilon-One. High Command has prohibited the use of H.O.D. strikes anywhere near thirty meters of Alpha-Site unless directly approved. Furthermore, there are currently no satellites above to perform the action. You're ordered to hold your position."_ With that, the radio on the other side was severed.

"Well, they were certainly helpful, those sonsabitches," Santino muttered under his breath. He quickly popped up from his cover and fired a quarter of his clip in the chest of a Drone. A cry of pain drew his attention to his left to see a Gear from Omega-Two thrown off his feet with multiple punctures piercing his chest. The man gurgles and coughed, clearly suffering internal bleeding and coughing blood in his helmet as his partner attempted to save but proved futile. The man howled in distress and popped over his cover, firing widely in the ranks of Locust.

"Piss off you shit, eating' grubs! We found this fucking scrape of metal first. Finders' keepers! Go look for another somewhere else!" Shouted a Gear behind him before the explosive sound of a One-Shot rang everyone's ears in the corridor and pulverized a Grinder and three Drones behind it, scattering their entrails and blood everywhere like a water balloon that popped.

"Squad Beta-Three, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" He stressed out the words as bullets pinged at the edges of the crate. "Beta-Three, can you hear me? We're under heavy fire by the Locust."

 **… … …**

" _Squad Beta-Three, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"_

Wade groaned in pain as he attempted to get up but felt his strength leave his limbs, causing him to fall to the ground with an audible 'thump'.

" _Beta-Three, can you hear me? We're under heavy fire by the Locust."_

The sound of boots stomping on the metal floor caused him to prop up his right arm and twist his head to the right towards the origin. Standing before him was one of the humanoids towering over him, staring at him silently with no indication of what it planned to do with him.

" _Goddamn it! Beta-Three what the fuck is your status? Respond!"_

The humanoid glanced aside to look at its companions, almost looking as though they were conversing with one another without the use of vocal words. They silently communicated with each other for several seconds before seemingly coming to a final decision.

The same humanoid came closer to him and lifted its right leg and twisted its foot. Before he could react, it kicked it forward and connected it with his cheekbone. Wade felt his head hit the floor painfully and watched darkness claim his sight and mind.

* * *

 **AU: _And now Chapter 1 is done._**

 _ **I really cannot wait to get to the pinnacle of the Gears of War series cause there is going to be lots of changes.**_

 _ **Perhaps the Imperium may help COG retake the old capital city of Ephyra from the Locust? Spot the overgrown worm earlier than before it can sink most of the cities? Make Operation: Hollow Storm far more successful than it originally was? Prevent Jacinto from sinking?!**_

 _ **Who knows what the future carries...**_

 _ **Like and Favor the story folk and most importantly...REVIEW. It is a fuel for my writing ability!**_

 **SPARTAN-626: _Thanks, man. I really hope to make this a great story seeing that there aren't many good Gears of War crossovers here._**

 **Oniele: _Yep, stupid Xenos these days. Us humans have to always clean up after them when they make a mess._**

 **MEeeSmasher: _The story where the two Imperium will come when I can find a good reason to have them come together. So far, the moment is not right yet but it will be soon, I can tell you that much. Who said anything that is was Chapter? I already have the respective legions that will contain female Spartans but some of your suggestion sound good._**

 _ **It seems like Beta-Three squad ran into..."complications" with the owners of the ship. Will Squads Epsilon-One and Omega-Two survive the Locust onslaught before help can arrive? Or will they be fresh meat? Will the concept of Chainsaw Envy become a reality?**_

 _ **Find out next time on Galaxia's Wars: Rebirth of Sera!**_


End file.
